As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy
Estados Unidos |idioma = Inglês |emissora orig = Cartoon Network |temporadas = 7 |episódios = 78}}The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy no Brasil e As Aventuras Horripilantes do Beto e da Mena em Portugal), é uma série de desenho animado estadunidense produzida e exibida pelo Cartoon Network e criada por Maxwell Atoms. A história do desenho se inicia quando Puro Osso, o Ceifador Sinistro, entra na casa de Billy, para ceifar a alma de seu hamster, mas Mandy não deixa que isso aconteça, e desafia Puro Osso a um jogo de limbo. Se Billy e Mandy ganhasse, eles ficariam com o hamster e Puro Osso se tornaria amigo deles para sempre, e, se Puro Osso ganhasse ficaria com a alma do hamster. Billy e Mandy vencem o desafio no Reino do Limbo contra o representante da morte, Puro Osso. Então, o desenho trata de acontecimentos estranhos e sinistros, como que diários, da relação de Puro Osso (criatura mágica e imortal) e Billy e Mandy (crianças normais). Enredo Billy e Mandy são duas típicas crianças da cidade de Endsville. No dia do aniversário do velho hamster de Billy, o Ceifador Sinistro, ou Puro Osso, aparece para ceifar a alma do hamster para o além. Mas, para sua surpresa, as duas crianças não sentem medo dele (Billy achou que era o Papai Noel), e apostam com Puro Osso: se ele ganhar, pode levar o hamster, mas, se perder, será escravo e melhor amigo dos dois até a eternidade. Puro Osso aceita e os leva para jogar limbo, seu jogo favorito. Antes que Puro Osso pudesse vencer o jogo, Mandy diz "beija-beija" para o hamster, fazendo com que ele ataque Puro Osso e derrube o limbo, assim fazendo-o perder a aposta. Puro Osso fica bastante deprimido e triste, além de passar por humilhação e desdenho das outras entidades paranormais, mas, gradualmente, ele passa a se acostumar com sua nova vida, e passa a ter uma relação de amor-ódio para com as crianças, esperando que um dia seja libertado de sua escravidão. A temática básica do enredo baseia-se numa referência ao filme de Ingmar Bergman, O Sétimo selo. Talvez por isso a origem medieval de Endsville. Neste filme, a Morte é desafiada pelo cavaleiro para uma partida de xadrez em troca da vida. O xadrez representa aqui, a oposição da Razão frente aos desafios dialéticos, metafísicos do divino frente as desgraças das Cruzadas e da morte presentes na Europa pela presença da Peste Negra. Aqui a morte vence o jogo. Durante a história, surge um personagem, Irwin, que sente uma atração forte por Mandy, mas não é correspondido. Na verdade, ela o odeia. Existem episódios que mostram que, apesar de Mandy ser cruel e vil, ela sente uma leve atração por Billy. Mas quando as vezes Billy faz coisas idiotas, Mandy o agride e também é um pouco sarcástica. Universo de Billy e Mandy A maior parte do desenho se passa em Endsville, a cidade natal de Billy e Mandy. Não é determinada sua localização, nem sua idade, mas de acordo com a série ela tem origem medieval. Puro Osso, geralmente, vai ao Submundo, abrindo um vórtice usando sua foice, e visita vários planos da existência, incluindo variações do Além, como o Nirvana, Asgard e o "Baixo Diabo". Billy e Mandy viajaram com Puro Osso a lugares como os Corredores do Tempo (onde acidentalmente viraram as suas ampulhetas da vida e passaram a rejuvenescer até desaparecerem), o Circo do Medo (onde crianças humanas fazem parte do show de horrores) e até o Asilo do Submundo (que abriga antigos monstros dos contos de horror, como o Drácula, a Noiva do Frankenstein e o Lobisomem). A foice de Puro Osso também pode invocar monstros, criaturas sobrenaturais e habitantes do Submundo a Endsville, além de levar as almas das pessoas para o Além, mas Mandy o proíbe. O universo é o mesmo de Mal Encarnado, os personagens dos dois desenhos se encontram em alguns episódios. No episódio da terceira temporada, Skarred for Life, o General Cicatriz se torna vizinho de Billy, mas ainda possui o desejo reprimido de dominar o mundo e roubar a foice de Puro Osso, ao saber de seus poderes. As duas crianças estudam em uma escola particular e, de vez em quando, aparecem usando uniformes. Aforismos De vez em quando, os personagens do desenho surpreendem com comentários não-característicos a um desenho infantil, ditos principalmente por Mandy, incitando que ela possua um grande conhecimento e experiência de vida. No início de cada episódio, após o tema de abertura, Mandy caminha em um fundo preto e passa um rápido comentário, em seu tom de voz frio. O comentário é normalmente um aforismo como "Não basta apenas ter sucesso, outros têm que fracassar" e "Sorria … amanhã vai ser pior". Em alguns episódios ela também inicia um diálogo com a platéia como "Quando você muda de canal, falamos mal de você pela suas costas" e "Você pode mudar o final deste desenho com o poder da sua mente". A maioria destes comentários são uma referência a frases famosas. Em uma ocasião Mandy declarou "Faça o que fizer, será tudo da lei", uma referência ao notório Livro da Lei de Aleister Crowley. Outra referência é a série de livros Harry Potter em que Mandy começa o episódio lançando o Maldição Imperius no telespectador. Tem também a frase "Se dá valor a sua saúde e sua razão, fique longe do pântano" referencia a Arthur Conan Doyle, numa história de Sherlock Holmes: O Cão dos Baskervilles. Há também certos episódios com alguns palavrões. Veja outros aforismos nesta tabela: Personagens * Billy Billy é uma criança estilo "bobão feliz", passa dos limites da burrice e idiotice humana, sendo mentalmente retardado. Ele tem um nariz rosa e exageradamente grande, usa uma camisa listrada de azul e branco e tem cabelo ruivo que cobre com um boné vermelho as vezes tira meleca do nariz, onde esta o seu cérebro. É um menino hiperativo e pode ter inexplicáveis acessos de raiva, causando desastres que vão acabar em outras dimensões, usando os objetos do baú sobrenatural do Puro Osso. São raros os casos em que está de mau-humor … ou age com inteligência. Mandy Mandy é a melhor amiga de Billy, tendo uma personalidade que contrasta a do garoto. É uma menina loira, sem nariz, com atitudes e personalidade cruéis, e que possui um grande conhecimento do Sobrenatural. É rude com todos à sua volta, inclusive seus pais. Sua amizade com Billy se baseia na inocência do garoto, que permite ser mandado e escravizado por Mandy (apesar de que ela já demonstrou gostar do garoto "mais do que deveria" segundo ela mesma) Ela não sente medo, nem amor e são raros os momentos em que se importa com seus amigos ou sorri, e em um desses momentos o fato de ter sorrido numa peça colegial quebrou o equilíbrio do Universo então eles foram para o Universo das Meninas Super Poderosas, e Irwin virou o Macaco Louco (veja mais detalhes na seção Trívia). Seus pais já falaram que quando ela nasceu uma alcateia de lobos se ofereceu para cuidar dela e ela é mal-humorada desde que era um feto. Puro Osso Puro Osso é o Ceifador Sinistro, a personificação da Morte, tem milhares de anos de vida, e enquanto criança visitou uma bruxa que lhe passou uma profecia: quando crescesse, seria escravo de duas meras crianças humanas. Ele adora todos os tipos de caos, desespero, tortura (menos com ele mesmo), artes marciais e outras coisas negras. Após perder uma aposta de limbo (por causa do hamster do Billy) com Billy e Mandy, ele é condenado a se tornar seu "melhor amigo" para sempre. Desde então, tudo o que faz é ajudar os dois com seus poderes mágicos e geralmente paga muito caro pelas confusões dos dois. Na primeira vez que o Puro Osso apareceu, sua foice era um galho de árvore com um lâmina em cima, e nos episódios seguintes, a foice é uma barra de ferro com um lâmina em cima.Fez faculdade e/ou colégio com diversos personagens que vão aparecendo no desenho, como Bicho Papão, Eris e Papai Noel.Gosta da Eris. Irwin Um menino com aspecto nerd (mas não tão inteligente), amigo de Billy, Mandy e Puro Osso. Tem (em vão) uma obsessão doentia e psicotica por Mandy. Em um episódio é revelado que sua mãe é uma múmia, enquanto em outro, é revelado que seu avô é o Conde Drácula, fazendo dele um menino metade múmia e um quarto vampiro um quarto humano. Mas mesmo assim Mandy não gosta dele. Em um episódio ele já foi transformado em lobisomem e já foi uma criatura do mundo de Cthulhu. Bicho Papão Rival do Puro Osso desde a infância pois só ficava pregando peças nele.Já tentou diversas vezes tentar pegar os poderes da foice do Puro Osso.Tem a cor da pele verde e em cada epsódio,coloca roupas diferentes. Fred Fred Buger Um pequeno elefante verde, que adora irritar os outros, só porque sabe soletrar seu nome, e enfiar os 2 dedos no umbigo. Gosta de Yorgut Gelado, e junto com Billy, é o personagem mais engraçado de todos. Hoss Delgado Um caçador de monstros que só fica batendo no Puro Osso. Sua mão vira diversas armas e tem um carro para caçar todo tipo de monstros. Se apaixonou por Eris, a Deusa do Caos. Hoss Delgado é a sátira de dois personagens: Ash Williams, do filme Uma Noite Alucinante (Evil Dead); e Cobra Plinsque (Snake Plissken) dos filmes Fuga de Nova York (Escape from New York) e Fuga de Los Angeles (Escape from Los Angeles). Eris A deusa do Caos que só fica causando o Caos com a sua maçã da discórdia. Usa uma roupa grega e tem um dente faltando na frente. Se apaixonou por Hoss Delgado. Harold É o pai do Billy. É famoso por ser mais burro que o seu filho. Toda vez que entra para um emprego é despedido dele. Gladys É a mãe do Billy. É neurótica com limpeza e odeia quando chama as pessoas mais de uma vez. Não gosta do Puro Osso morando na casa dela. Pais da Mandy Esse casal quase não aparece nos episódios. Morrem de medo da Mandy. Saliva É o cachorro da Mandy. Tem esse nome pois só fica babando e chorando. Mindy A pior inimiga da Mandy. Já foi amiga da Mandy mas não continua sendo pois a Mandy conheceu o Puro Osso. Pudim Amigo de Billy e Irwin. É chamado de Pudim por que só fica tremendo. Já participou de um episódio junto com Puro Osso e Mandy General Cicatriz Um ex-coronel de um dos exércitos mais poderosos do mundo. Mas desistiu de tudo para ter uma vida tranquila, mas acabou sendo o vizinho do Billy.E não possui um dos olhos sperg = O valentão da escola. Vive tirando onda com Pudim, Billy, Irwin e Mandy, mas sempre é derrotado no final. Tem a aparência de um vândalo. Curiosidades e Contradições em episódios e em "Mal Encarnado" * No episódio "Marujo de Chocolate", da terceira temporada, tem uma referência a trilogia O Senhor Dos Anéis. Quando Billy se refere ao chocolate como "seu precioso", fazendo referência ao personagem Smeagol. * No episódio "Nem o Corpo Atura", da terceira temporada, Billy e Mandy estão assistindo um filme de uma espécie de dinossauro derrubando prédios, semelhante ao Godzilla. * Neste mesmo episódio há uma família intitulada Família Rico, baseada no desenho Riquinho. * Em 2 episódios aparecem referencias a prestigiada premiação de cinema, o Oscar. *Traduzido corretamente, o nome de Puro Osso seria Ceifador Sinistro (do inglês Grim Reaper). Em alguns episódios ele também é chamado de Ceifador Sinistro. *A cabeça e o nariz do Billy tem um formato de ovo. *O gato do Billy se chama milkshake pelo fato dele ser rosa. *Por se tratar de um desenho onde reinam o sarcasmo, o humor negro e, é claro, a ficção, alguns detalhes são ignorados de um episódio para o outro, como quando qualquer um deles tem um destino trágico e irremediável, ou até mesmo morrem, em certas ocasiões. Não importa o que aconteça, todos eles aparecem vivos e normais no episódio seguinte. Billy costuma se recuperar instantaneamente de seus ferimentos. *No Brasil, dá-se o nome de Diabólico e Sinistro à junção dos desenhos The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy e Evil Con Carne. Porém esse título também não está traduzido corretamente, porque o nome original dessa junção se chama Grim & Evil, que refere-se a Grim Reaper (Puro Osso) e a Evil con Carne (referente a Evil con Carne e Hector con Carne, que é o nome de Heitor Ado no original-anagrama que pode ser lido assim "eitorado"). Já que o nome dos personagens foram traduzidos desta forma, o mais correto seria chamar a junção de Puro Osso e Evil Con Carne. *Há um episódio em que é feita uma sátira ao anime Dragon Ball Z. O episódio e chamado de Chicken Ball Z, onde Billy e Mandy ficam parecidos com os Super Saiyajins, personagens do anime japonês, e lutam com grandes poderes um contra o outro numa arena, durante um torneio. Ao vencer e receber um prêmio em dinheiro, Mandy se encontra com Heitor Ado, do desenho Evil Con Carne, e compra toda a equipe de capangas do vilão, com o objetivo de dominar o mundo. Mandy também demonstra super poderes quando junto com Mindy, tem de lutar contra aranhas gigantes para salvar Billy e Puro Osso em outro episódio, demonstrando super-força e socos de energia. *Em alguns episódios aparecem personagens clássicos do universo Hanna-Barbera, como Scooby-Doo, Fred Flintstone e Zé Colméia. Num episódio em que Mandy e Billy decidem quem vai ficar com Puro Osso num tribunal do sub-mundo, aparece Scooby-Doo depondo a favor de Billy. Neste episódio também aparece sendo usado como prova por Mandy o chapéu de outro personagem de Hanna-Barbera que teria sido destruído por Billy. O mesmo chapéu é usado por Fred FredBurguer durante alguns instantes. E em outro episódio que gira em torno de um rato de estimação da mãe de Billy, no final a mãe do Billy diz: "Eu teria conseguido se não fossem essas crianças intrometidas" e aparece os personagem do desenho Scooby-Doo, mas Mandy "manda" o cinegrafista mudar o foco para ela e Billy. Também há um episódio que Billy rouba uma caveira que realiza desejos. Ele então deseja que sua vida se pareça com o clássico As Aventuras de Johnny Quest. *No mesmo episódio do rato, aparece uma referência ao desenho Mansão Foster Para Amigos Imaginários. Puro Osso toma café da manhã quando a Mãe de Billy sugere que eles vejam TV. O programa é "O Asilo do Finster para Malucos Esquisitos". Mostra a mansão com os monstros desorientados e no final acabam explodindo a mansão. *No episódio Primitivos Modernos, Billy cava um buraco no quintal de sua casa e descobre um troglodita enterrado(Fred Flinstone), e lhe dá o nome de Jake Steel (pseudônimo usado por Fred Flinstone, quando ele é confundido com um espião em alguns episódios). *No mesmo episódio,Primitivos Modernos,aparece uma rápida referencia ao filme E.T. e é reveledo um segredo: Puro Osso chora ao ver o filme. *No episódio Druida,cadê meu carro,existe uma referência ao filme Clube da Luta: Puro osso, ao meditar, ele repete um diálogo do filme. "estou em terras geladas … e vejo agora um pinguim". o pinguim responde "escorregue!", exatamente como no filme. O nome do episódio também é uma referência e um trocadilho com o nome do filme "Cara, cadê o meu carro?" estrelado por Ashton Kutcher e Seann William Scott, cujo título em inglês é "Dude, wheres my car?". Nesse mesmo epsódio é revelado um lado mais adulto da animação, este está claramente mostrada quando Billy após perder sua pipa na árvore chama-a de uma palavra obscena. *Em um epísódio em que Mandy é obrigada a sorrir, durante uma peça colegial, o primeiro esboço de sorriso em seus lábios causa um colapso no universo e na realidade, e num final de episódio. Totalmente inesperado, Puro Osso, Mandy e Billy são transformados respectivamente em Florzinha, Lindinha e Docinho, As Meninas Superpoderosas. Os três amigos continuaram com seus corpos originais, mas com os cabelos e as roupas das pequenas heroínas. E nos créditos deste episódio, apareceu Irwin transformado no vilão Macaco Loco, e ainda no covil do mesmo. *Em alguns episódios os personagens revelam estarem cientes de que estão participando de um episódio de desenho animado, chegando até mesmo a reclamar do roteiro. *Em pelo menos dois episódios (notadamente no que eles vão para o Japão), Mandy aparece pilotando uma motocicleta vermelha idêntica à do personagem Kaneda do anime "Akira". Em uma dessas ocasiões, ela esta vestida com uma roupa de motociclista amarela, igual à da personagem "Noiva" vivida pela atriz Uma Thurman no Filme "Kill Bill", e no episódio do japão tem uma pequena referencia ao jogo King of the Monsters 2. *Os pais de Mandy tem um grande e absurdo medo dela, o medo é tão grande que eles acatam todas as ordens dela. *No episódio Scary Poopins, Mandy revela ter poderes que permitem ela controlar qualquer pessoa mentalmente. Este episodio também é uma referência ao Reality Show "Super Nanny" em sua versão americana. *Em Endsville é transmitido um desenho chamado "As Aventuras Extremas de Brandom e Malory". Esse desenho é um cópia das aventuras de Billy e de Mandy, mudando apenas o visual dos personagens, que se alteram a uma versão que afaz alusão às animações japonesas (anime). Uma crítica oculta aos novos super-valorizados animes se faz valer neste episódio, *Eventualmente, os personagens aparecem com o visual alterado por algum motivo no desenho. Um dos casos mais notórios e ilustres ocorreu em um episódio no qual Puro Osso esta tentando curar a visão de Billy com sua foice e conforme vão se sucedendo as tentativas aparecem várias versões de Mandy e Puro Osso, dependendo de como estão os olhos do Billy. Uma das mais interessantes é a Versão Anime dos mesmos que aparece por uns instantes. Tal versão lembra muito a aparêcia dos personagens do desenho "As Aventuras Extremas de Brandom e Malory", que é assistido por Billy e Mandy em outro episódio. *No episódio em que Billy faz Éris e Ross Delgado se passarem por seus pais para poder ir para uma escola melhor (no final era uma escola militar), Éris ameaça enviar Ross para a dimensão marionete, o que acontece no final, o Ross aparece em uma caçamba de lixo e se parece com os personagens da Vila Sésamo ou dos Muppets (lembra do Garibaldo ou do Elmo que vivia em uma lata de lixo, ou talvez lembre do Caco o Sapo.) *Em um episódio da Mansão Foster aparece Mandy mais especificamente no episódio da foto em que Mac diz que os amigos imaginários voltaram por que não eram compatíveis aí aparece Mandy com um amigo sorridente dizendo: "muito feliz". *No episódio "As Terríveis Aventuras do KND" (uma junção dos dois desenhos animados), Mandy consegue dominar a Turma do Bairro fingindo ser o Número 1, dizendo que existe um vírus infectando os agentes que não a obedecem, chegando até a prender a própria Número 362, tomando o lugar de comandante e criando a MND ("Minha Nova Ditadura"), fazendo com que todos os quartéis generais ficassem com uma carapaça em forma de sua face e fazendo que os agentes vistam-se como ela. *No novo episódio, tem mostrado um filme com uma equipe chamada Namunheca, onde os integrandes são Irwin, Fredfred Burger, Cicatriz, Hoss Delgado e Jeff. *No episódio 9 da segunda temporada, a trama do episódio é uma paródia com o livro e filme Harry Potter. *No episódio Monstros Cafonas também e uma paródia sobre o anime e mangá Yu-gi-oh! e Pokemon *No episódio Billy Oceano que Billy é engolido por uma baleia ele encontra dentro da baleia Pinóquio e Gepeto que na história de Pinóquio ele também e engolido por uma baleia. Curiosamente o título do episódio "Billy Oceano" que em Inglês fica "Billy Ocean" é um clara trocadilho com o cantor de mesmo nome Billy Ocean que fez sucesso na era Disco e início dos anos 80's. *No episódio Puro Osso Apaixonado há uma sátira do Hard Rock Cafe. O nome é Hard Rot Café (Hard Podre café,traduzindo em português) *No episódio "Ectomala" aparece do famoso poeta da era do Romantismo Lord Byron, que ajuda Billy a ser "um cara legal". No mesmo episódio, há também a aparição de figuras ilustres como, Atila O Huno, Abraham Lincoln e Napoleão Bonaparte. *No mesmo episódio acima, Sperg, na hora da briga, diz um dos piores palavrões já ditos em toda a série. *Um fato interesante a ser ressaltado no episódio em que há a aparição de Lord Byron, é a cena em que Billy está na iminência de brigar fisicamente com Sperg e seus comparsas, nesse momento Lord Byron toma lugar ao lado de Billy para brigar ao seu lado, assim como realmente aconteceu na infância do poeta inglês que se ofereceu para apanhar ao lado de seu amigo quando um valentão o espancava. *No início do episódio acima, o desenho que o Puro Osso está assistindo é muito similiar a My little pony. *No primeiro episódio que O Clube Secreto da Cobra aperece, um dos membros (o mais gordinho, loiro) canta uma música claramente similar à música I Want You do Bob Dylan para explicar a origem do clube, com um timbre vocal similar ao do mesmo. *O episódio "Mandy aranha" em Inglês fica Spider-Mandy tirando a sílaba "dy" fica Spider Man ainda mais que Mandy vira uma aranha gigante. *No episódio do Clube Secreto da Cobra, quando Billy e Mandy estão escolhendo um clube, aperece escrito no fundo Glee Club e um garoto chorando. *No episódio "O guardião do ceifador" o desenho mais uma vez faz referência a temas adultos. Quando Billy e Mandy estão depondo no tribunal do submundo aparece um flashback de Billy em sua casa à 5 horas atrás destuindo partes de sua casa com um objeto magico de Puro Osso, quando sua mãe chega em casa com um saco de compras e pergunta o que está acontecendo e logo chega o pai do Billy e Gladys discute com ele pois Billy esta destruindo a casa, então Harold muda de assunto e fala para esposa "Amor, lembra do que eu prometi que ia rolar algum dia?" e Gladys responde "Você fez vasectomia?". *Em "Mamanzinha Felina" outro episódio da série a mãe de Billy volta a ser criança mais com as mesmas ideias de adulta e ela está ciente de que Billy é seu filho ela tenta dizer que é mãe dele e ele diz que ela não pode ser a mãe dele porque "Minha mãe esta velha e já sente os calores da menopausa". *No episódio "A volta de Fred Fredburguer" aparece uma criatura parecida com o Bob Esponja na corporação onde Puro Osso faz propaganda de um laxante. *No Episódio "Irwin se Toca" aparecem dois personagens da Hanna-Barbera,Esquilo sem grilo e o leão da montanha. *O Episodio "Billy Idiota" é uma parodia com o filme 'Billy Elliot'. Filme ;Billy e Mandy vs. o Bicho Papão Resumo Duas semanas no futuro, Endsville é governada por um ditador conhecido como Lorde do Horror, e Arrepio (o imediato do Bicho-Papão no navio Baía Papão) envia dois robôs chamados Mandróid e Billybot para destruir Billy e Mandy no passado e substituí-los e impedir que Puro Osso pegue a Manopla do Horror,deixando o caminho livre para Papão. Enquanto isso, duas semanas antes,Puro Osso é processado pelo Bicho-Papão por negligência do dever e uso indevido dos seus poderes e roubos frequentes de sua foice: sua foice já foi roubada por:Billy,Mandy, pai do Billy (Harold), mãe do Billy (Gladys), Jack Cabeça-de-Abobora, primo do Billy (não foi Nergal Jr), Clube Secreto da Cobra, um espantalho, ele mesmo (o Bicho-Papão), Mamãe Noel,um Sanduíche de frango (pouca maionese) etc. Ele é considerado culpado e perde sua foice. O Bicho-Papão leva Puro Osso, Billy, Mandy e Irwin para uma estadia em seu navio no Rio Estige, mas eles fogem e vão em busca da Manopla do Horror, um objeto sombrio que realiza seus piores temores e Puro Osso a quer para reaver seus poderes, sua foice e seu emprego. Mas o Bicho Papão também a quer para voltar a assustar pessoas. O Billy de duas semanas no futuro volta no tempo para avisar que Mandy se tornará o Lorde do Horror se não a impedirem de pegar a Manopla. De volta para o futuro, Billy descobre que outra pessoa pegou a Manopla: Fred Fredburger. Curiosidades *Aprendemos que Puro Osso pode voar, se autorregenerar e se teletransportar, mas ele só usa em alguns episódios tornando irônico a forma de ele entrar em certos problemas. *O único jeito de poder pegar a Manopla e vencendo seus temores. *Os piores medos dos personagens são: Billy: é a junção de seus três piores temores, um carteiro-aranha-palhaço. Mandy: ser um adulto transformada em uma mulher doce e amável casada com Irwin. Irwin: contar piadas para ursos. Bicho-Papão: descobrir que não pode assustar ninguém (isso não está confirmado, pois Puro Osso havia desligado a Manopla assim que a pegou). Fred Fredburguer: acabaram os nachos. Puro-Osso: viver com Billy e Mandy, tanto que a Manopla não o afetou na hora de pegá-la (Mesmo assim, no episódio do Seifador Marciano, Puro-Osso aparenta gostar de Billy e Mandy enquanto está longe deles). *Durante o filme, a Número 3 (de KND - A Turma do Bairro) se torna a nova Ceifadora Sinistra. Mas no final, o Puro Osso reassume seu posto original. *No créditos finais, o grupo produtor do filme decidiu (igual na série de TV) exibir imagens do que acontecera com todos os personagens (que participaram no filme) para não ficar enjoativo. (A número 3 que também participou do filme aparece dizendo que abriu o seu próprio negócio de ceifar almas). *Quando Billy volta no tempo, ele está todo nu, e o Billy do presente pergunta se as roupas dele foram desintegradas quando ele voltou no tempo, e ele diz que na verdade gosta de pegar a brisa. Isso é uma paródia a trilogia "O Exterminador do Futuro". *Em uma cena do filme é cantada uma música, nessa mesma música é tocado um solo por um guitarrista cabeludo de cartola que obviamente seria Slash famoso guitarrista, mais conhecido pela banda Guns N' Roses. *Durante o Filme,Irwin beija Mandy e nos créditos mostra que ele fica doente por isso . Dubladores Lista de dubladores estadunidenses *Billy: Richard Steven Horvitz *Mandy: Grey DeLisle *Grim: Greg Eagles *Irwin: Vanessa Marshall *Nergal: David Warner (Seasons 1 - 2), Martin Jarvis (Season 3 - onward) *Hoss Delgado: Diedrich Bader *Billy's Dad: Richard Steven Horvitz *Billy's Mom: Jennifer Hale *Mindy: Rachael MacFarlane *Jeff: Maxwell Atoms *Sperg: Greg Eagles *Jack the Headless Horseman: Maxwell Atoms *Mandy's Nerve Ending: Jess Harnell *Citizen: Jeff Glen Bennett *Additional Voices: Dwight Schultz Lista de dubladores brasileiros *Billy: Pedro Eugênio *Mandy: Nair Amorim *Puro Osso: Orlando Drummond *Irwin: Rodrigo Antas * Pai do Irwin: Waldyr Sant'Anna *Pudim: Charles Emmanuel *Nergal: Carlos Seidl *Hoss Delgado: Luiz Carlos Persy e Jorge Vasconcelos *Harold (Pai do Billy): Maurício Berger *Gladys (Mãe do Billy): Maria Helena Pader e Geisa Vidal *Mindy: Ana Lúcia Menezes (em alguns episódios) *Jeff: Guilherme Briggs, Duda Espinoza e José Luiz Barbeito (Voz Atual) *Sperg: Christiano Torreão *Jack Cabeça-de-Abóbora: Alexandre Moreno *Nervo-exposto da Mandy: Ricardo Schnetzer *Cicatriz: Hamilton Ricardo *Personagens secundários: Isaac Bardavid Lista de dubladores portugueses *Beto: Miguel Alexandre *Mena: Catarina Baguinho *Ceifeiro: José Jorge Duarte *Nergal: Tiago Severino *Hoss Delgado: Paulo Alexandre *Pai do Beto: António Marques *Mãe do Beto: Mila Belo *Mina: Manuela Couto (em alguns episódios) *Jeff: Carlos Vieira d'Almeida (no episódio Gentileza Rastejante) *Sérgio: Artur Semedo (em alguns episódios) *Jack Cabeça-de-Aborora: Rogério Samora *Nervo-exposto da Mandy: João Raposo *Cicatriz: Paulo Oom *Personagens secunadarios: Diogo Amaral *Mal Encarnado * * * Categoria:Séries de animação